fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Slayer Magic (Ash)
|user = Various}} Slayer Magic (滅の魔法, Metsu no Mahō) is a category of that has seemingly existed since the emergence of . This category of Magic is simultaneously famous and infamous among and for the seemingly limitless powers granted to the user, albeit at the cost of a bloodstained history and heavy duty. Overview Slayer Magic finds its fundamentals rooted in the alternation of the Mage themselves in order to bring about its true potential. In a sense, it runs along the philosophy that "the only thing that can kill it is itself." As such, the effects of the Magic on the individual wielding it are quite profound, leading many to ostracize individuals with such Magic from their immediate environment in a similar nature to users of occult . Differing Slayer Magic alter specific aspects of the Mage, thereby bringing about the physiological and magical requirements necessary to kill the titanic entities that require a specially crafted Magic for the very deed. Types Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): A Dragon is a being that has been theorized to embody the phenomenon regarded as an element in physical form. Whether it be or , a Dragon is venerated as the greatest personification of . Although being trapped in a physical container is thought to limit them, it is in fact the very opposite. A Dragon’s physical body has been perfectly molded in order to harness the full power of their element, with the plateau of their power reaching such heights that only a small group of Dragons have enough power to wipe away a continent-wide threat within a matter of moments. It is no small wonder why simultaneously feared and worshipped these beings. Thus it is only fitting that such a colossal power can only be killed by one other: itself. The truest essence of Dragon Slayer Magic lies within the idea that the power of a Dragon is given to a human. Within the , this undoubted fact lead to humans being blessed with the body and power of a Dragon, although the shrunken vessels they possessed only led a fraction of a Dragon’s abilities being feasibly held by the humans in question. Changing a human’s physiology into a Dragon ultimately enables them to be blessed with a wide variety of traits expected of beings of such supernatural standing. Upon the acquisition of Dragon Slayer Magic, the newborn Dragon Slayer will find their body capable of hosting virtually any element within their body, expressing it through their skin and even their organs with no harm done. By association, all Magic constituting the said element are rendered null and void against Dragon Slayers. The only exemption to this are elements produced by other Slayers or elements produced by Mages superior to the Slayer in question as a result of their own skill. Their immunity is also accompanied by their ability to utilize the element as a source of power: through consuming it as if it were food, the Slayers are able to bring their power back to its peak and thus gain a massive advantage in the midst of combat. However, as Dragon Slayers are truly creatures of Magic, their physiology is not limited to being able to exclusively eat their own element. After all, because Dragon Slayers do not possess even a fraction of a Dragon's titanic power, the only way they can truly acquire this power is through feeding on the Magic exuded by another Dragon. Through consuming another Dragon's element in the same way as they would feed their own, a Dragon Slayer is capable of entering a state regarded as a Dual Element Dragon Mode (モード二要素竜, Mōdo Niyōsōryū). If the external element is correctly stabilized and fuses with the Magic Power produced by a Dragon Slayer, they are capable of vastly increasing their own power with another element layering it. To this end, elements are actually capable of fusion to form an entirely new, perhaps even unidentified element. However, the only Dragon Slayer to achieve this feat is the entity regarded as , who absorbed the souls and powers of so many Dragons that his own power morphed into something that could be compared to the likes of — a truly frightening feat. As a result of how coveted the ability became, as well as the intrinsic nature of people wanting to empower it, there currently exists multiple means of acquiring Dragon Slayer Magic, all of which are given names based on their appearance chronologically. First Generation (初代, Shodai) Dragon Slayers are those who have been taught Dragon Slayer Magic authentically by Dragons. Therefore, their bodies possess all the traits of a Dragon, albeit diluted significantly in order to compensate for their smaller bodies. The traits that distinguish a member of this generation from others lies in their fundamental acquisition and nature of their power. A fully accomplished Dragon Slayer of this generation is capable of effortlessly overpowering individuals of another generation of a similar level of power, even if their enemies are employing supplementary abilities. This staggering difference boils down to the purity of a First Generation's power, leading them to holistically embrace a Dragon's power. Members of the First Generation are also noted to be capable of absorbing the powers of other Dragon Slayers to empower themselves, for their body and magic are capable of internalizing the foreign source of power and thus use it for their own benefit. This attribute extends to the point whey they can consume powers that — albeit at a notable cost for weaker practitioners. Through consumption of an extreme power, First Generation Dragon Slayers are capable of accessing the state known as , wherein all of their abilities are empowered to drastically heightened degrees while simultaneously enable them to constantly exert the maximum power of a Dragon's body. This power, through extensive training, can also be accessed naturally by a Dragon Slayer — albeit at a reduced level of raw power. However, a staggering drawback that exists for First Generation Dragon Slayers is their bodies being slowly transformed into that of Dragons, which can only be prevented through the implantation of certain over the course of several years, a fate not provided to those directly involved in the Civil War. While the end product of this so-called "Dragonification" hasn't been explicitly viewed, is noted to be able to willingly transform into a Dragon and back without any noted side-effects, indicating the power isn't as fearful as expected. Although the ability should ideally be taught only by Dragons, the very nature of Dragons as extremely powerful entities of elemental Magic means that remnants of the said magical energy exist across all of . This energy, if not tamed carefully, has the ability to distort everything within its vicinity and cause dramatic climatic changes to a pre-existing environment. Clear examples of such occurrences are countries such as Iceberg and Desierto, where long-lasting climatic alterations by vestiges of a Dragon's magical energy caused entire ecosystems to reflect an elemental attribute. When placed into a , however, the output of said Magic drastically decreases in order to compensate for a human's body. However, even then, the procedure for a successful transplant is both extremely costly and risky to the individual, whose very biology is forced to adapt a foreign power of a completely different dimension to themselves all at once. Individuals who utilize this method are known as Second Generation (二代, Nidai), given that their Dragon Slayer Magic, while mimicking the physiology of a Dragon, is gained through forcibly injecting their entire bodies with a Dragon's power temporarily rather than passively holding the said attributes... :More Coming Soon... God Slayer Magic Devil Slayer Magic (滅悪魔法 Metsuaku Mahō) is a class of and the trademark of those regarded as . As expected from the name, it is a power that exists specifically to kill , although in the context of the series it is most notably effective against the sub-race . It should be noted that, although Devil Slayers function around elements in the same way as and , they are quite compatible with an individual's pre-existing affinity. In this sense, Devil Slayers, while specifically tailored to kill demonic entities, are not a fighting style in the same vein as their Slayer counterparts, but rather, an enhancement to an individual that assists with the destruction of demons. To achieve this incredible efficiency, a Devil Slayer is imbued with distinct "Demon Particles" (悪魔粒子 Akuma Ryushi). These Demon Particles can be inserted directly into the body, or passed down from another practitioner through a tattoo. Demon Particles are unique, natural particles that seemingly coexist with but are rarely employed by Mages. Whereas Ethernano is the spiritual flow of nature, Demon Particles are the bridge to which one is capable of connecting to their inner darkness. It is the possession of these particles that awakens the "Curse Power" (呪力, Juryoku), which is a power drawn from one's negative feelings and emotions: containers for one's darkness, and also one's latent potential. In addition to drawing out the greatest facets of one's power, the Devil Slayer's possession of these particles gives them the ability to identify all those of similar physiology, and momentarily gain insight into their beings. Despite the incredible strength one can manifest upon using this power, it is one that eats away at the soul. The complete release of one's inner darkness severs the connection of their soul to the spiritual flow of nature, instead relying completely on one's inner darkness as a substitute: it is here that the origin of the ability known as " " (呪法, Jūhō) lies. The release of one's darkness appears as black pigmentation across the body, which appears to gradually change their physiology to become progressively more alike a Demon, thus granting them resistance to other Curses to a significant effect. Indeed, the Devil Slayer Magic is an ability that takes away the essence of Magic for the sole purpose of fulfilling one's goals, irrespective of the sins they must commit to achieve that goal. Notable Practitioners Similarities and Differences Notes Thanks goes to SixpathsofSamoa for his help with the Devil Slayer section. Category:Lost Magic Category:Fighting Styles